Helltown
|image = File:helltown-ohio.jpg |caption = Helltown, Ohio |type = Location |continent = North America |Country = United States |onetime = No |theories = Ghost Demonic presence}} Helltown, known formally as Boston, Ohio, is an area in Boston Township, Summit County, Ohio. Local legend associates the area with Satanists and hauntings. These stories are generally considered fakelore, resulting from the empty buildings that stood as a result of a mass eminent domain seizure of homes in the area during the designation of the Cuyahoga Valley National Park. Background Boston Village was founded in 1806, and apparently flourished until 1974, when a bill was signed by Gerald Ford that allowed the National Park Service to create a National Park in the county. On December 27, the National Park service bought several houses with the intent to demolish them. The homes were boarded up and listed as property of the government, some standing for years before being demolished. Rumors began to surface that the government was trying to conceal a chemical spill. Other people, especially tourists, did not know of the eminent domain proceedings, and mistook the empty buildings for a long-standing ghost town. Today the village remains, but some homes are boarded up- these were homes purchased by the NPS and the occupants moved out, but the park has left most of the homes intact. Some have been demolished, including a few around 2008 on Latta Lane. Rumors of the chemical spill may have come from the NPS's toxic waste discovery in 1985, when a hiker in the park became ill after touching something coming out of some rusted drums at the abandoned Krejci Dump. The Krejci dump is a very short distance from Boston Village, just at the top of Hines Hill Road. The local Boston cemetery is supposedly haunted with a desolate ghost that does nothing but sit on the bench and stare with a blank and emotionless expression. And there's rumors that the trees move around as if they're possessed. Many people believe that is one of the many works of the satanic cult that casts demonic spells around the domain. Legend also says that a children's school bus broke down in area and a group of satanic serial killers brutally slaughtered the bus driver, as well as the numerous kids riding. Many people often hear their disturbing and ghostly screams of the children's spirits. There is a church that is supposedly guarded by an "evil man" who lives in the basement. He never shows his face to a typical person, but he often hosts ceremonies with the devil worshipers that own the place. Supposedly there are always burning candles that can be seen even at night and it's polluted with upside down crosses. Notable Accounts There are no notable accounts that we could find. Trivia *The town is divided up into a few main sections: "Highway to Hell" (Stanford Road), "The End Of The World" (a hill on Stanford Road), "The Hell house" (an abandoned house in the middle of a closed section of Stanford Road), "The Haunted Cemetary" (Boston Cemetary), "Crybaby Bridge" ( a bridge on Boston Mills Road), and "The Church of Satan" (Boston Presbyterian). (freewebs.com) Gallery Photo Gallery helltown-ohio.jpg|Helltown, Ohio SavacoalBarnOH.jpg|Savacoal Barn stanfordclosed.jpg|Stanford Road Category:Locations Category:North American Legends